talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oppositeknight
Kloeth's first and stupid attempt to RP a Chloe. Basic Information Name: Chloe Valens Age: 17 Height: Around 5'2 to 5'3 Weight: We are not telling that. Weapon: Two-handed sword/Mizuken Background History (Section content might change) Chloe was originally born in Gadoria and from a family of knights. One fateful day when her family was on a trip, someone killed them and left her lying on the pool of her parents' blood, crying. Madam Musette, an owner of an orphanage and a well-respected figure in the Legacy, found and took Chloe with her. Chloe's only memento of her family was a locket and a folded picture which Musette found in the child's pocket. She grew up in the Legacy and has no recollection of what happened to her family seven years ago. Because of the environment she grew up in and no memory of the past, Chloe's personality is far from canon although she still has some of the traits. Though in her second canon progression, she acts canonically than before. Creation of her weapon, Mizuken In her world, special people called erens exist. Those people themselves create the weapon they use. Chloe is no exception, her weapon took the shape of a sword with the element of water. According to Musette, the element represents the creator, but Chloe, herself, doesn't have any idea why the element of her weapon is water. And like in the canon, she doesn't know how to swim even though Stella and Shirley tries their best to teach her. The name Mizuken originally came from Stella when they were brainstorming for a nice name. In that event, Chloe intentionally kicked Moses in the face because he wouldn't stop giving strange names. Chloe's World Eres Like the canon Legendia crew, Chloe possess the power called 'eres'. Although her eres takes a form of a weapon, which means if her sword, Mizuken, is in her hands, she can use eres, unlike the canon that the eren's fingertips glow. The rule of eres is different than in canon too. So in her world: Iron erens focus more on iron eres, but can use crystal eres, although it can only be novice/basic spells. Crystal erens focus more on crystal eres, but can use iron eres, although it can only be basic skills. When she returned for the second time, she has more techniques...that has to be actually seen. Technology Back in her world, the technology was far advance than the canon. They have computers, TVs, radios and other things. They also have a tram but that's not new to the canon Legendia crew. Although, they don't have any land vehicles for the heck of it. As monsters are around and of course, the vehicle could go to waste. People can use ducts anyways. Chloe's love for music Chloe always has her harmonica with her and you might see her a lot playing it. And no, no headphones now. Story Parts Part 1 In the works forevar. Part 2 In the works forevar. No, actually, you can see it in her own journal. Dressing Room Arrival Chloe immediately (or somewhat...after a conversation with a nice lady)cried on her arrival in Zelore. It shows that she quickly cries when she's lost. A nice lady helped her understand the strange world, and it was actually another and older Chloe! At first, she freaked out but learned more about the nexus as they call it. She became a little excited to find other versions of her friends back home. Making new acquaintances She explored the place out of her curiousity, the Will Raynard she knew back at home told her that other worlds do exist and this is one of them. Disappearance and return Tiny Chloe disappeared after sometime, it seems that she's able to return to her own world once again. Although in her return, she had a change in appearance and attitude. Adventure to the south! She joined Duke Pantarei, Schwann Oltorain, and Alice to their epic quest to the south. Which...well kinda' ended with a cliffhanger. Another disappearance and return We're not going to comment with this. But for what We know, she brought Senel from her world with her. Relationships In the works forevar SRSLY. Category:Characters